


クレープからはじまるミステリー

by ShrimpBall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpBall/pseuds/ShrimpBall
Summary: *TK，哈吉咩x大叔
Relationships: Domoto Tsuyoshi/Domoto Koichi
Kudos: 4





	クレープからはじまるミステリー

**Author's Note:**

> *TK，哈吉咩x大叔

果然考上了！

年轻的侦探好不容易才挤进了人群，踮起了脚尖才从密密麻麻的字符中寻找到自己的名字。光ちゃん会很开心吧？

摸着鬓角又重复了一次刚刚的艰巨动作，好不容易从人群中脱身，一眼就看见了站在樱花树下的光一。

栗色的头发柔顺地向下垂，头顶还沾着几粉白色交杂的花瓣。被好多人认成高中生的样子。随着围过去的女孩子越来越多，金田一顶舌头的力道渐渐加重。

光一不是擅长对付搭讪的类型，脸上的笑容已经快要维持不住了，提着纸袋的手指慢慢绞紧，提绳都被他的汗染成了深色。他看到熟悉的大眼睛的一瞬间如释重负，举起手挥了挥，过长的毛衣把手都遮住了一半，只露出一点手指。

“はじめ！这边！”

居然穿了我送的毛衣呀。高中生立刻一扫阴霾换上笑脸，眨着圆眼睛跑过去。

光一依旧在紧张，不过不是刚刚那种类型的紧张，又在咬嘴唇，黑眼珠还不停滚来滚去。

“考上了！”金田一深知年上的恋人为何不开口，只好自己率先报喜了。

“我就知道你会考上的！”光一笑起来，眼角泛起细细的皱纹，一手圈住小孩的腰把他抱起来转了一圈。

毫无疑问他们变成了现场的焦点，但年轻的侦探却毫不在意，被放下来之后还勾住了光一的食指晃来晃去，指指他一直拿着的纸袋：“这是什么呀？”

“可丽饼！”光一这才想起来，递过去给他，歪着头等他给食评。

众所周知，金田一喜爱甜食，夸张到能入他口的甜度高得没有别人能够接受。学校门口旁边那家可丽饼店是他的最爱，尤其是最经典的草莓鲜奶油可丽饼。草莓的话，就算是给光ちゃん吃也不会让他皱眉头的程度。

但是今天吃的可丽饼似乎稍稍味道有点不同，他小小啃了一口再往里瞄了瞄，草莓的量看起来是平日的两倍有余，还淋了从没尝过的巧克力酱和焦糖酱。

今日限定？侦探挑挑眉，嚼到了藏在绵密的鲜奶油里的巧克力碎。他稍稍踮了一下脚尖，从人群的缝隙中瞧见可丽饼店前花瓶空空荡荡的，少了往日常在的那一枝花。

“唔，好吃，”他这下咬了一大口，腮帮子都鼓鼓的，朝隔壁看过去，落在头顶的樱花还在。他用指尖轻轻拨了拨，“光ちゃん头上有樱花哦。”

“诶，”光一这才后知后觉地拍拍自己头顶，柔软的发丝也跟着飘了起来，“怪不得刚才那群女孩子一直盯着我了。”

她们哪里是盯樱花啊。

照旧例把最多草莓的那部分给了光一吃，看着他从软软的毛衣袖子里伸出手指握住，稍微倾斜了一点角度才张嘴，草莓的红和奶油的白还有小小的嘴唇组合在一起带来的冲击力远超金田一的想象。

“可丽饼，是光ちゃん做的吧？”

咀嚼的动作停下了，漂亮的眼睛也睁大了，绝对是吧！不过被这样看着真的太犯规了，高中生还是高估了自己的自制力。

“可丽饼店没开门吧，而且草莓超级多，还淋了我上次说想吃的巧克力酱，”侦探的才能在此刻发挥到极致，他伸出食指，光一果然立刻聚焦在上面，嘴巴还鼓着，“除了这个，光一还有什么瞒着我吧？”

虽然知道是惊喜，也猜不到是这种程度。

面前的恋人先是抿了抿嘴，顺势还舔去了嘴角留下的一点奶油。碎发遮不住泛粉的耳朵，光一豁出去似地撩起米色的毛衣，用牙咬住下摆。

到底谁更白。金田一吞了吞口水。

同样白白的手空了出来，停在牛仔裤的拉链上，一往下，出来的是比任何女子高中生都可爱一万倍的蝴蝶结。

“おめでとう！”因为还咬着东西，说话变得含糊又黏软，脸上是害羞喜悦和欣慰混合而成的可爱表情。像一块糖，想立刻含进嘴里的糖。

并不是一时头脑发热才决定要去考东大，年轻的侦探斟酌了很久。比如当侦探总该学多点东西，比如要追上比他年长许多的优秀恋人。虽然小侦探的智商不容小觑，要补上从前四处破案时落下的功课还是有些吃力。成熟的大人看着他挑灯夜战尽管免不了心疼，却也咽下了“我可以养你”这样的话，只是在小孩头一点一点还握着笔的时候把他抱上床。

自然而然是禁欲了很久，连亲吻都仅仅停留在额吻，所以现在真的太超过了。

熟悉的潮热和柔软，轻而易举就可以进去两根手指。啊，这种状态在樱花降落之前就一直持续到现在吗。

懊悔自己不解风情的年轻人捧住恋人的脸，比花瓣还要粉的嘴唇啊。先是用拇指抚上去才是嘴唇，还残留着可丽饼的甜味。

金田一弯下腰和小蝴蝶结对视了好一会儿，期间还抬头瞄了瞄，撅起嘴眼神飘忽也没用！小虎牙咬住丝带，一扯就解开了礼物。灵活的舌头绝不可能令人不满意，他亲一下半硬的顶端才低下头。唔，草莓味的润滑剂。体贴的侦探在小小的甬道里使上了自己全套侦查的技巧，换来颤动的蝴蝶骨和通红的脖子，还有在腰侧握得紧紧的小拳头。

进去之前故意在很敏感的腰窝吻了吻，果然才进去一半就被完全收紧包裹住，没有半分让他前进的余地。他只好又去吻光一，从额头流连到锁骨：“明明有自己做还这样呀？”

稍微长那么一些岁数的人一听立刻把头埋到小孩肩窝，被发现了。已经挑了小孩去补习班的时候，事后也有好好收拾了。结果还是一早就被发现了。

小小的耳朵被含住，贴上来的舌头又湿又热，水声刺激着听觉器官，贴着恋人的性器明显硬了不少。

“因为光ちゃん也很辛苦啊，所以没关系的。”

“什么时候发现的？”不该说话的，一张嘴就喊出声了。

“来接我的时候耳朵还是红的。”

“唔。”

失策了。

但果然还是要小孩。

“はじめ。”光一喊。

他的手抱住小孩的腰，吻过来的时候浅浅，他是一片樱花飘到金田一怀里，又被珍贵地捧起，吻分开的时候深深。

“おめでとう。”


End file.
